graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Targaryen
'Książę Daemon Targaryen - '''był członkiem domu Targaryenów, był drugim synem księcia Baelora Targaryena, i jego siostry - żony Alysse Targaryen, bratem króla Viserys I Targaryen, po za tym trzy krotnie żonaty, pierwszy raz z Rhea Royce, drugi z Laenorą Velaryon, oraz trzeci ze swą bratanicą księżniczką Smoczej Skały, Rhaenyry Targaryen. Którą poparł w Tańcu ze Smokami. Książę był najbardziej doświadczonym wojownikiem wsze czasów i dzierżył miecz z Valyriańskiej Stali, Czarną Siostrę, był członkiem małej rady za panowania swego brata, koronował się nawet na króla Wąskiego Morza, był ojcem dwóch królów Aegona III i Viserysa II. Jego smokiem był Caraxes. Wygląd i Charakter Daemon był świetnym wojownikiem i żołnierzem, był także bardzo porywczy, po za tym był dobrym organizatorem. Historia Wczesne Życie Książę Daemon Targaryen urodził się 80 roku lub 81 LA, jako drugi syn księcia Baelora Targaryena i jego siostry - żony Alyssy Targaryen, drugiego syna króla Jaehaerysa I Targaryena, czyli urodził się jeszcze za panowania swego dziadka, miał starszego brata Viserys I Targaryen i młodszego Aegona Targaryena . Od wczesnych lat Deamon dał się poznać jako dziwkarz, łobuz, hazardzista i dobry wojownik. Został pasowany na rycerza w wieku 16 lat, jego dziadek król Jaehaerys I Targaryen, podarował mu dziedziczny miecz Targaryenów, wykonany z Valyriańskiej Stali, Czarną Siostrę. Pierwszym małżeństwem Daemon był nieszczęśliwe, z lady Rhea Royce, Daemon nie lubił swej żony i często ją obrażał, i nie znosił doliny Arrynów. Przez swoje zachowanie zdobył sobie wielu wrogów w osobach członków domu Royce. Za panowania Viserysa W 103 LA został powołany do małej rady, prawdopodobnie jeszcze za życia swego dziadka, jeszcze tego samego roku król Jaehaerys zmarł, pozostała trudna trudna sprawa sukcesji, lecz ostatecznie z powodu że jego synowie już nie żyli tron zaproponowana najstarszemu wnukowi płci męskiej Viserysowi, Daemon wziął udział w turnieju na cześć koronacji Viserysa, został dwa rady pokonany przez ser Cristona Colea, przez to Daemon stał się bratem króla i służył mu w jego małej radzie jako, Starszy nad Monetą jednak tylko przez rok, w 104 LA, został Starszym nad Prawami, ale z kolej tylko na 6 miesięcy. Następnie został dowódcom Straży Miejskiej Królewskiej Przystani, to opracował całe uzbrojenie straży i wyszkolenie przez co zostali nazywani Złotymi Płaszczami, oraz to że straż podlegała tylko rodzinie królewskiej. W 105 roku LA, żona Viserysa królowa Aemma Arryn, zmarła przy porodzie upragnionego syna Viserysa, Bealora Targaryena, jednak dziecko zmarło dzień później, to oznaczało że Viserys został bez męskiego potomka, a jako brat króla książę Deamon miał duże szanse na objęcie tronu. W czasie kiedy cała stolica była w żałobie, w jednym z burdeli grupka ludzi śpiewała piosenkę o dziedzicu na jeden dzień,a wśród tych osobników rozpoznano samego księcia Deamona. Król Visrys tak się rozwścieczył, że rozkazał przygotować akt w którym wyznaczał stałego dziedzica, jego córkę Rhaenyry Targaryen, oraz mianowanie ją księżniczką Smoczej Skały, to tak rozwścieczyło Daemona że opuścił stolicę. Z powodu że małżeństwo Daemona nie było szczęśliwe, książę zaczął szukać szczęścia w innych ramionach i znalazł je, w osobie tancerki z Lys, Mysaria, która szybko stała się kochanką i ulubienicą Daemona, kiedy Daemon opuścił stolicę to ona razem z nim, książę zamierzał pożeglować Lys na dobrowolne wygnanie, i w czasie kiedy zatrzymał się na Smoczej Skale, jego kochanka zaszła w ciążę, jednak król Viserys nie zamierzał pozwolić odejść swemu bratu dla tego wydał mu rozkaz aby ten porzucił kochankę i wracał do Doliny do żony, z tego rozkazu oczywiście Daemon nic sobie nie zrobił, jednak w czasie podróży do Lys zmarło dziecko Daemona. Przygody na wygnaniu Daemon na wygnanie zabrał swego smoka, Caraxesa. Na wygnaniu Daemon zorganizował własną małą armie złożoną z najemników i łowców przygód i w 106 roku LA najechał Stopnie, które w tym czasie było pod kontrolą królestwa Trzech Sióstr. Dzięki pomoc lorda Corlysa Velaryona który dał Daemonowi flotę oraz swego smoka Daemonwi udało się zdobyć Stopnie w ciągu dwóch lat (prócz dwóch wysp), w 109 LA ambitny Daemon postanowił koronować się na króla, w tym roku został koronowany na Króla Stopni i Wąskiego Morza przez Corlysa Velaryona. Daemon miał własne małe królestwo jednak wciąż miał wrogów, Trzy Siostry nie zakończyły wojny. W Królewskiej Przystani postanowiono wesprzeć finansowo Daemona, po mimo konfliktu obu królów. Wojna o Stopnie, trwała jeszcze parę lat, w tym czasie zdobył sobie wielu wrogów także w Westero, głownie wśród Roycenów ale również w osobie Królewskiego Namiestnika i zięcia króla Viserysa, ser Ottona Hightowera. Po dwóch latach rządów na wyspach powrócił do Westero do stolica, w tym czasie zarysowywał się konflikt po między obecną dziedziczką tronu Rhaenyrą Targaryen, oraz jej macochą królową Alicent Hightower i jej dziećmi. W tym czasie trwał turniej na cześć rocznicy małżeństwa króla Visrysa, księżniczka był ubrana na czarno a królowa na zielona, przez co narodził się dwie frakcje zwolennicy Rhaenyrys nazywani byli Czarnymi, a zwolennicy Alicent Zielonymi. W czasie turnieju spotkał się i pogodził z bratem oraz powrócił do jego małej rady. W stolicy zbawił 6 miesięcy potem wrócił na Stopnie. Ponieważ podobno zabrał dziewictwo 16 letnie księżniczki Rhaenyry, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Viserysa, mała rada namawiała króla do skazania Daemona na śmierć za zdradę, jednak Viserys nie zrobił tego ponieważ został by w tedy zabójcom krewnych i został by przeklęty, skończyło się więc korzystnie dla Daemona który została wygnany w królestwa, po raz drugi. 115 LA Daemon stało się to czego książę pragną, został wdowcem jego żona zmarła w wyniku wypadku. Choć Daemon nie lubił doliny nie mógł się powstrzymać aby przejąc po martwej wdowie, Runestone i jej ziemie, jednak członkowie domu Roycen przekazali twierdze bratankowi żony. P mimo że nic nie zyskał w dolinie ostatecznie opuścił Stopnie, doprowadzając do upadku królestwo najemników. W Westeros Po powrocie owdowiały Daemon, w cale nie zamierzał spędzić reszty życia jako wdowiec, i zaczął poszukiwać nowej żony. W 115 LA poślubił córkę swego przyjaciela lorda Corlysa Velaryona, lady Laenore Velaryon, aby jednak to zrobić musiał wyeliminować zalotnika Laenore, wygnanego księcia z Braavos, Daemon zabił go w pojedynku dzięki czemu mógł poślubić Laenore. Stosunki z nową żoną układały się świetnie tym bardziej że Daemona i Laenore łączyły wspólne zainteresowania, jazdy i wyprawy na smokach, małżeństwo było udane po mimo że ślub, 22 letniej Laenore i 35 letniego Daemona, nie zadowolił Żelaznego Tronu, a tym bardziej nie zadowolił sposób w jaki Daemon zdobył zonę. Po małżeństwie, Daemon zabrał swoją żonę na wyprawę za Wąskie Morze gdzie razem na swych smokach zwiedzali i poznawali Wolne Miasta. W czasie tej wyprawy Daemon zyskał kilku przyjaciół za morzem, w tym również księcia Pentos. W czasie podroży Laenore zaszła w ciążę i podczas pobyty w Pentos, w 116 LA, urodziła bliźniacze córki thumb|212px|Bliźniacze Córki Daemona, Rhaena i BaelaDaemona, Rhaene i Baele, Laenore jednak po porodzie była tak osłabiona że nie była w stanie kontynuować podroży dla tego Daemon postanowił wrócić do Westeros, Larnore była tak wyczerpana że nie mogła dosiąść swego smoka, dla tego wróciła na statku podczas gdy Daemon poleciał do stolicy aby prosić swego brata Viserysa o błogosławieństwo. Laenore zamieszkała w Driftmark, tam zaprzyjaźniła się ze bratanicą księżniczką Rheanyrą, zarówno Laenore jak i Daemon byli lojalni wobec księżniczki i dołączyli do grona jej zwolenników nazywanych Czarnymi, w czasie pobytu w Driftmarku Laenore zorganizowała zaręczyny swych córek z synami Rhaenyry, prawdopodobnie za zgodą i wiedzą Daemona. Małżeństwo trwało do 120 LA, kiedy Laenore znów zaszła w ciążę tym razem nosiła syna, jednak dziecko urodziło się niekształtne i zmarło dzień później a Laenore trzy dni później z powodu gorączki.Z powodu śmierci Laenore znów owdowiał, jednak miał dorastające córki które miały jego ducha przygód. thumb|308px|Rhaenyra i DaemonDaemon jednak tym razem długo nie został wdowcem i szybko poślubił swoją bratanice, 23 letnią księżniczkę Rhaenyre Targaryen, nie wiadomo dla czego zawarto to małżeństwo, wiadomo jednak że było on udane, co prawda nie zbyt przychylnie przyjęte, w szczególności przez króla Viserysa, Daemon dobrze dogadywał się z żoną oraz ze swymi pasierbami, których polubił, zarówno Daemon jak i Rhaenyra miel dzieci z poprzednich małżeństw, Rhaenyra miała trzech synów Jacaerysa Velaryona, Lucerysa Velaryona i Joffreya Velaryona, który przez wcześniejsze małżeństwo byli jego bratankami, a Daemon miał dwie córki. Jednak dobrze dogadywał się z pasierbami tym bardziej że dwoje z nich miało poślubić jego córki, po małżeństwie Daemon zamieszkał razem z nową rodziną na Smoczej Skale. Już pierwszego roku małżeństwa Rhaenyra zaszła w ciąże z Daemonem, i pod koniec roku urodziła zdrowego syna Aegona Targaryen. Dwa lata później Rhaenyra urodziła drugiego syna Daemona, Viserysa Targaryen. Daemon od 120 LA pozostał na stałe na Smoczej Skale. W 126 LA, bratanek lorda Corlysa Velaryona, ser Vaemond Velaryon, chciał przejąc Driftmark i stać się dziedzicem lorda, jednak na drodze stali mu dzieci Rhaenyry i jej pierwszego męża ser Laenora Velaryona, przez to najstarszy syn Rhaenyry, Jace był dziedzicem rodu Velaryonów, Vaemond skorzystał z plotek o nieprawym pochodzeniu wszystkich dzieci Rhaenyry, powołując się że nie są dziećmi ser Laenora tylko bękartami kochanka księżniczki ser Harwin Strong. W odpowiedzi na to, książę Daemon wystąpił w obronie swej żony i praw swych pasierbów, tak jak to tradycyjnie robił, zabił ser Vaemonda, po tym zajściu jego żona, synowie i młodsi braci wycofali swoje oskarżenia. Krótko przez rokiem 129 LA, Rhaenyra znów zaszła w ciążę. Taniec ze Smokami Trzeciego dnia 129 LA, w stolicy zmarł król Viersy pierwszy w czasie snu, zgodnie z jego życzeniem jako jego następczynie na króla wyznaczono jego córkę, jednak tym planom sprzeciwiła się teraz królowa wdowa Alicent Hightower oraz Lord Dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej, Criston Cole, w wyniku zebrania małej rady pominięto Rhaenyre, radnych przekonało to że Rhaenyra była kobietą a poza tym obawiano się że faktyczną władze będzie pełnił książę Daemon, dla tego na króla koronowano syna Viserysa I i Alicent, Aegona II Targaryena, sprzeciwiła się temu grupa królewskich gwardzistów pod wodzą ser Steffon Darklyn, którzy wierni życzeniu zmarłego króla opuścili stolicę i udali się na skałę, zabierając ze sobą Koronę Vierysa I. W tym czasie już 49 letni książę Daemon przebywał razem z rodziną na skale oczekując przyjścia na świat jego córki, jednak dziecko urodziło się martwe, a potem na skale przybyli gwardziści z wieściami ze stolicy, Rhaenyra nie miała jednak zamiaru oddać tronu bez walki, dla tego zwołała swoją czarną rade, w skład której weszli ludzie ją popierający i jej rodziną, rada uznała Rhaenyre za królową a Aegona II za zdrajcę, po naradzie odbywał się koronacja na skale, Rhaenyre koronował jej mąż Daemona, który został również protektorem królestwa, te wydarzenia zapoczątkowały wojnę domową znaną później jako Taniec ze Smokami. Największym atutem Rhaenyry był właśnie jej maż Daemon, teraz protektor królestwa, był on najbardziej doświadczonym i utalentowanym wojownikiem wszech czasów i nikt mu nie był w stanie dorównać, choć był już dosyć stary (osiągną 49 lat), największą rolę w nadciągające wojnie jednak odegrać miały smoki, choć Czarni mieli ich więcej to jednak Zieloni mieli potężniejsze. Po koronacji Rhaenyry, rodzina królewska rozbiegła się we wszystkie strony, dwóch z pasierbów wyruszyło szukać poparcia dla matki, córki Daemona pozostały na skale aby razem z macochą aby bronić ją przed Aegonem oraz żeby Rhaenyra odzyskała sił, Daemona jednak wyruszył do walki, jego celem stało się potężna twierdza w Dorzeczu, Harrenhal, jej zdobycia miał osłabić zielonych oraz zdobyć poparcie lordów Dorzecza. Daemon zdobył Harrenhal prawie bez oporów lądując na szczycie wieży na swym smoku, doskonale pamiętający kasztelan twierdzy ser Simon Strong, że to w czasie podoju smoki zniszczyły zamek poddało go, dzięki temu Daemonowi udało się zyskać cennych zakładników oraz poparcie lordów Dorzecza, zdobycie Harrenhal dało Czarny bezpieczną bazę w Dorzeczu w której spokojnie zabierała się armia Czarnych. W tym czasie jego pasierb Lucerys Velaryon wysłany do Końca Burzy, jako poseł który miał przekonać do poparcia Czarny lorda Borrosa Baratheona, jednak lorda popiera zielonych, a Luce zostaje zabity w walce ze swym przyrodnim wujem księciem Aemondem Targaryenem który dosiadał legendarnego smoka z czasów podboju Vhagar. Kiedy ta wiadomość dotarła do Daemona ten wpadł w szał, wkrótce wysłał list do żony w którym napisał : ''Oko za oko, syn za syna, Lucerys zostanie pomszczony. Po tym liście Daemon wymają w stolicy dwóch zabójców wśród straży miejskiej, jako jej były dowódca wciąż miał duże wpływy i zwolennik wśród złotych płaszczy oraz przyjaciół na dowożę, za pomocą wynajętych strażników chciał dokonać zemsty na Aegonie, jak napisał syna za syna, zabójcy mieli zabić najstarszego syna króla Aegona II, księcia Jaehaerysa Targaryea. W tym czasie Żelazny Tron aktywnie poszukiwał sojuszników, ser Otto Hightower teraz królewski namiestnik pod Aegonem II, poprosił o pomoc największego wroga Daemona z jego młodości królestwo Trzech Sióstr, który utraciła na kilka lat Stopnie na rzecz Daemona, Ottonowi udało się ich pozyskać, wkrótce flota sióstr przejęła okręt, na którym do Essos płynęli synowie Damona, Aegon i Viserys, Aegonowi udało się uciec i poinformować o wszystkim swego przyrodniego brata Jacaerysa Velaryona, obawiając się o los brata Jace zaatakował flotę sióstr, Bitwa w przełyku zakończyła się klęskom dla Czarnych, blokada floty Velaryonów została przełamana, Viserysa nie udało się uwolnić a Jace zginą razem ze swym smokiem. Tym czasem Daemon wciąż stacjonował w Harrenhal zbierając siły, jednak miał już plan na zdobycie stolicy dla swej żony,kiedy zginą Jace Rhaenyra przepełniona żalem i nienawiściom chciała zdobyć stolicę i zemścić się za syna, dla tego przygotowywała się do ataku na nią, Zielony zdawali sobie jednak sprawę że większym zagrożeniem jest Daemon niż Rhaenyra, uznali że jeśli pozbędą się Daemona to Rhaenyra straci poparcie i wojna się skończy. Dla tego ze stolicy wyruszyła 4000 armia razem ze księciem Aemondem Jednookim oraz lordem dowódcom gwardii królewskiej Cristonem Colem, aby zdobyć Harrenhal i pozbyć się Daemona, jednak wszystko było częściom planu Daemona, i kiedy dowiedział się o marszu na twierdze roześmiał się tylko mówiąc : Już czas. Książę odleciał na Caraxesie z twierdzy a armia ją opuściła, plan Daemona się powiódł, udało się wynieść wroga w pole, który pozostawił niewielkie siły w Królewskiej Przystani, a przede wszystkim zabierając ze sobą Vhagara, armia Daemona i on sam połączył się z siłami żony i wspólnie zaatakowali stolicę, w tym samy czasie kiedy oddział Velaryonów wylądował na plażach, kiedy Złote Płaszcze zobaczyły swego dawnego dowódce, dowódca straży ser Luthor Largent i prawie wszyscy strażnicy przeszli na stronę Czarnych, gdyż byli bardziej lojalni wobec Daemona swego byłego dowódcy niż obecnego króla. Z miasta jednak uciekł król Aegon II, oraz jego dziedzic książę Maelor Targaryen który ucieka do Starego Miasta oraz księżniczka Jaehaera Targaryen, która ucieka do Końca Burzy. Do niewoli dostaje się królowa Helaena Targaryen i jej matka królowa wdowa Alicent i członkowie małej rady. Z rozkazu Rhaenyry ginie cała rada stracona za zdradę, jednak zostaje oszczędzona Alicent i Helaena. Po mimo że stolica została zdobyta, to wojna się nie skończyła, na wieść że upadła stolica książę Aemond zamierzał na tych miast ją od bić jednak nie miał siła do takiej walki, nie mogła pozostać w Harrenhal z powodu braku żywności, Cole postanowił wycofać się na południe, tym bardziej że jego sił był oskrzydlane przez nadchodzące siły Czarnych z Północy i Dorzecza, po przegranej Bitwaie nad Lakeshore, Aemod postanowił palić Dorzecza aby sprowokować do działań Daemona, a Cole zamierzał z resztkami sił połączyć się z siłami lorda Ormunda Hightowera i księcia Daerona Dzielnego. O ile Aemond spisał się doskonale terroryzując Dorzecza, tak bardzo że książę Daemon był zapraszany do wszystkich sojuszniczych miast, to siły Królotwórcy zostały rozbite przez siły Północy. Małżeństwo i Potomstwo Daemon był 3 razy żonaty, pierwszy raz z Rhea Royce, jednak to małżeństwo nie było udane, Daemon nie lubił swojej żony a ona jego, Daemon ją poniżał i zdradzał. Po śmierci Rheay, Daemon znów wyszedł za mąż za swoją krewniaczkę Laenore Velaryon, córkę swego przyjaciela lorda Corlysa Velaryona i jego żony a kuzynki Daemona Rhaenysy Targaryen, on miał w tedy 35 lat a on 22 więc małżeństwo nie spotkało się z aprobatą. Laenora i Daemon tworzyli zgodne małżeństwo, razem często podróżowali, razem mieli dwoje dzieci bliźniacze córki : * Rhaena Targaryen (LA 116 - LA ?) - bliźniacza córka Daemona i Laenory, nazywana Rhaeną z Pentos. * Baela Targaryen (LA 116 - LA ? - bliźniacza córka Daemona i Laenory. Laenora zmarła na skutek gorączki po porodzie. Daemon tego samego roku 120 LA poślubił swoja trzecia żonę, swoją bratanice i dziedziczkę Żelaznego Tronu i księżną Smoczej Skały, Rhaenyre Targaryen. Razem mieli toje dzieci : * Aegon Młodszy Targaryen (LA 120 - LA 157) - trzecie dziecko i pierwszy syn Daemona, potem król jako Aegon III. * Viserys II Targaryen (LA 122 - LA 172) - czwarte dziecko i drugi syn Daemona, potem król jako Viserys II. * Visenya Targaryen - (LA 129 - LA 129) - piąte dziecko i trzecia córka Daemona, zmarła zaraz po urodzeniu. Cytaty o DaemonieKategoria:Dom TargaryenKategoria:PostaćKategoria:Ludzie z WesterosKategoria:Ludzie z Włości KoronyKategoria:Członkowie Małej RadyKategoria:Starsi nad MonetąKategoria:Starsi nad PrawamiKategoria:Mieszkańcy Włości KoronyKategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej PrzystaniKategoria:Mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały - Przez wieki Dom Targaryen przyniósł na świat ludzi wielkich i potwory, Daemon był jak książę. - ''Arycemastery Gyldayn. - ''Nie popełnijmy tego błędu, kiedy Żelazny Tron będzie należał do Rhaenyry, to Daemon będzie nami rządzić, jako król małżonek, okrutnie i bezlitośnie jak Maegor kiedyś. - ''Ser ''Otto Hightower do małe rady króla Viserysa I. Cytaty Daemona - Kategoria:Czarni Kategoria:Rycerze